The power of love in your heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where Panthro is the curse form of Panella and Lion-o is a princess named Lionia. Grune also is not a traitor and remains loyal to the crown. The traitor is a young soldier named Calon who wants to marry the princess.


chapter 1

Panthro was a skilled warrior he was really a female panther name Panella living under dreaded curse. The only one friend of her's who know was Grune. Jaga also knew because Jaga can be trusted with a secret. She was nervous about telling the others. She and Grune were the youngest Generals in the army. They cared about each other deeply. Grune was there to keep her safe.

He had high ambition and big dreams. "Grune I think the wealth and strength she can give you is greater than what high ranking power can give," Jaga told Grune.

"What's that?" Grune asked.

"It's something in your heart," Jaga said.

Grune had much to think about. He helped train Tygra and Lionia. Tygra was very skilled and Lionia showed a lot of good determination. "Come on Lionia try to be more smooth, and make your moves quick and smooth and that will make it easier," Tygra said.

"That is good advise Tygra," Panthro said.

"Thanks," Tygra said.

"Okay I doubt I will ever get it," Lionia said.

"I doubt that Lionia remember you must keep trying," Tygra said.

"Panthro and Grune the I made Lynx-o the general of the army," Claudius said.

"But," Grune said.

"I know you two are shocked but I know you two are a good team which is why I am keeping you together. Now I believe the book of omens is more than just a legend I want you to go find it." Claudius said. "Take Calon he's a strong young soldier. He has a good thing a head of him," he said.

"Yes Claudius it's our duty to follow your orders." Panthro said.

They headed out. "How amazing this is incredible." Panthro said seeing new places of Third earth. Then saw Grune was deep in thought. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing just thinking," Grune said.

"Is it about my cursed form you know only love can break it, but I'm not worried about anything or what you think of me," Panthro said.

"No it's not that it's about what Jaga told me shortly before the king told us to go find the book. I'm wondering what he meant by that. A wealth and strength that a position of power can't give." Grune said.

"Well it's something you have to figure out for yourself," Panthro said.

Then night fell and Panthro was in her true form of Panella. "You know Grune I know things maybe hard now but I think there is more to things than this," Panella said.

"I sure hope so," Grune said.

"I know so," Panella said. She yawned and soon fell asleep leaning against Grune.

Grune stroked her hair and kept watch. Then dozed off himself. He dreamed a wonderful dream. Him and Panella together raising a growing family. He woke up as saw Panthro. "Good morning Grune we better get moving," he said.

They continued on. Grune still had a lot on his mind. They continued on and found a Pyramid. "Let's take a peak inside." Grune said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Panthro said.

"Come on it might reveal where that book is," Grune said going inside.

"Hey wait for me," Panthro said.

They found Mum-Ra. "There is much a I can offer you two." Mum-Ra said.

Panthro changed into Panella again. "You I can free from your curse," he told her. He looked at Grune. "I can give you what you want," he told him. He looked at Calon. "You can have whatever you want," he said. "All of you can get the things your hearts desire if you follow me," he said.

"Grune please think through this think about it is it what you really want or, is there something more your heart truly desires and needs!" Panella said.

Grune saw Panella and saw she was what his heart was desiring and needed he thought she was more important than the power. He ran to her and hugged her. "You are right Panella I won't do it you matter to me more than anything." Grune said hugging her close.

"Well I'm with you Mum-Ra," Calon said. "I know I will get what desire most, to marry the princess," he said.

"Don't do this Calon this foolishness," Panella said.

"Yes think about it, you can't win the princess' heart not like this!" Grune said.

"Say's you!" Calon said and knocked the two into the pit.

Grune shielded Panella. "Are you okay Panella?" Grune asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Panella said. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Grune said. They left the pyramid and then the two of them kissed.

Panella glowed and the curse was broken. "You broke the curse," Panella said.

"I guess I did, now let's go home, Claudius must know of this," Grune said.

"Right," Panella said and they headed back for Thundera.

The way back to Thundera was a long trip so they had to be prepared.

Panella was started to feel funny. She felt so warm and uncomfortable. Grune picked her up ran into the closest town looking for a doctor. "Is there a doctor in town?" Grune asked.

"Yes over there," a citizen said.

"Thank you," Grune said and rushed Panella to the doctor.

The doctor examined her. "There is nothing wrong with your girlfriend, what she is experiencing is her first heat. Perfectly normal at this age." the doctor said.

"So she's okay?" Grune asked.

"Yes since you are her boyfriend you will be able to fix this problem," the doctor said.

Grune knew what the doctor was saying. "I don't want to take advantage of her," Grune said.

"True but other male cats in the are will want too, because the smell of a female in heat is very attractive to males." the doctor said.

"Okay let's just get it over with," Grune said. He was lead to the room where Panella was she saw him come in. She came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to nuzzle his face and neck. Her scent was starting to stimulate his senses. He barely even heard the doctor shutting the door behind him. He took her over to the bed.

He laid down with Panella. They went at it for hours.

"Listen what is going on in there?" an intern asked.

"Simple a female is having her first heat cycle and her boyfriend is helping her." the doctor said.

"Oh my," the intern said blushing.

"You asked," said another intern. "I guess no one had the birds and bees talk with you," he said.

"HEY!" the first intern said.

"Oh enough we don't need to upset our patients," the doctor said.

"Sorry," the interns said.

Panella was now a lot calmer and feeling better after mating with Grune. Grune actually enjoyed it very much. Now they had to head back.

They ran into a few snags and now Thundera was in their sights. They made it to Thundera with their dog friend Dobo exhausted.

They were brought to the palace and were put to bed after explaining what happened.

Tomorrow Claudius had somethings he wanted to discuss with them.


End file.
